A reduction in size and weight has been strongly desired for an electronic apparatus such as a laptop personal computer, a cellular phone, and the like. For the electronic apparatus, a structure has been widely used in which a display housing provided with a display screen is openably and closably connected to a main housing provided with a keyboard, push buttons and the like. Such a structure allows the user to fold the electronic apparatus in a way that the main housing and the display housing overlap each other for carriage, and also to open the display housing so as to use the keyboard and the push buttons for operation. Thereby, the portability of the electronic apparatus is improved without miniaturizing the keyboard and bush buttons. Meanwhile, there is a large demand for an increase in size of the display device. Several approaches have been taken to meet this demand, including: employing a display device using a thin and light liquid crystal panel; and arranging a light source, a control board and the like not beside the liquid crystal panel but on the rear side thereof to widen a display screen by an amount corresponding to a narrowed space between the display housing and the liquid crystal panel. In recent years, a wide-type electronic apparatus has been marketed as a hot item in which a display screen is widened up to a portion close to a side surface of a display housing.
By the way, the liquid crystal panel is formed by sealing a liquid crystal element between multiple glass plates, and is easily broken due to shock such as dropping. Particularly, in the wide-type electronic apparatus having a narrowed space between the display housing and the liquid crystal panel, shock of dropping is directly transmitted to the liquid crystal panel from the display housing. For this reason, as compared with the conventional electronic apparatus having a sufficient space between a display housing and a liquid crystal panel, shock resistance tends to decrease.
In order to protect the liquid crystal panel which is easily broken due to shock such as dropping, it is preferable that the entire display housing be made of high-strength metal or the like. However, recently, laptop personal computers have been equipped with a radio communication function, and an antenna for radio communications has been installed in the display housing in many cases. Accordingly, when the entire display housing is made of metal, which is a conductive material, a radio wave is not able to be transmitted and received by the antenna. On the other hand, when the entire display housing is made of plastic, which passes the radio wave, the housing is thickened to obtain a sufficient strength, resulting in a problem that the weight of the entire personal computer is increased. For this reason, by using a display housing, in which a metal member conforming to the shape of a liquid crystal panel is bonded to a plastic member larger than the size of the liquid crystal panel (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-330127), the liquid crystal panel is attached to a portion of the metal member in the display housing, and an antenna and the like are installed on a portion of the plastic member.
However, when the display housing is opened and closed to the main housing, a strong force is applied to a portion close to a hinge that connects these housings. Thus, repetition of opening and closing the display housing may cause removal of the metal member from the plastic member due to aging fatigue or the like. Furthermore, there has been used a personal computer having a tablet mode in which the personal computer is used by rotating a display housing relative to a main housing and then by overlapping these housings with a display screen directed outside, and thus a force to be applied to a portion close to a hinge is considered to be more and more increased. For this reason, there is need to increase bonding strength between members that form the display housing.